


Umbrella

by MOONLITDIANE



Series: Kageyama and Hinata's playlist [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bad Days, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Emotional Constipation, Feelings Realization, Gen, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, KageHina - Freeform, KageHina being soulmates, Kagehina are best friends, Kagehina being cute, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is having a bad day, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Soulmates, Stressed Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, caring Hinata Shouyou, emotionally constipated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOONLITDIANE/pseuds/MOONLITDIANE
Summary: 𝙋𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙤𝙣 𝘼 𝙞𝙨 𝙖𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙧𝙖𝙞𝙣 𝙗𝙚𝙘𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙜𝙤𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙣 𝙪𝙢𝙗𝙧𝙚𝙡𝙡𝙖, 𝙋𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙤𝙣 𝘽 𝙤𝙛𝙛𝙚𝙧𝙨 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙞𝙧𝙨.—but make it KageHina.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kageyama and Hinata's playlist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904035
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @kacchanfilms

The starless sky, cold winds, and the falling rain was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

As Kageyama Tobio, player number 9, stared at the street lamps in the distance, watching the rain through the orange lights, he couldn’t help but let out a deep sigh.

He couldn’t put his disappointment into words.

Today was not his day.

First, he failed not one, not two, but _three_ exams.

Then, his sets and serves were horrible—it was though his fingers just weren’t cooperating with him.

He also fought with some of his classmates for some stupid petty reason that he couldn’t even remember.

And finally, if he could recall, he barely ate that day.

But the fact that it was also raining, just after losing his umbrella? Tobio wanted to scream and throw a childish fit but he couldn’t, all energy just left his body after hours and hours of volleyball practice.

Closing his eyes, he let the heavy rain lightly splash back onto his skin, the cold air seeping into his pores and distracting him from the head ache inducing memories of today.

**“Kageyama? What are you still doing here?”**

And in the sea of black and blue, a bright orange hair popped up from behind Kageyama, his small shirt still looked loose on him.

Normally he’d let out a few sarcastic words, call the boy a dumbass, and move on with his life but Tobio remained silent, eyes gazing at his team mate for a moment before closing them again, eyebrows furrowed.

**“Huh?”** Hinata cocked a brow, stepping closer to _his_ setter.

Brown eyes analyzed Kageyama’s face—he was trying so hard to contain his anger, frustration, and disappointment. The way his lips were quivering and his hands in tight fists. These were all signs Shouyou came to memorize—and the reason why? He would never tell a soul.

**“Tiredyama?”** standing on his tippy toes, Hinata couldn’t help but blush when he realized just how close he was to his friend.

Kageyama’s long eyelashes sat on his pale cheeks, slightly shaking as Tobio’s eyelids were shut tight.

Hinata’s gaze lowered down to Tobio’s nose, Shouyou holding himself back from booping it.

With a smile, his eyes finally settled down to the setter’s lips.

**“Hey, Tiredyama? You mentioned you lost your umbrella earlier, right?”** Hinata quietly mentioned, eyes still on Kageyama’s dry lips.

Tobio opened his eyes and didn’t flinch or stepped back like Hinata expected, instead, he only stared back at the shorter boy.

**“Want to share my umbrella, Tiredyama?”** Hinata smiled brighter and if Tobio had to be honest, it almost blinded him.

Not wasting any more time, the orange haired boy grabbed the taller one’s hand and ran straight into the pouring rain.

**“Hey dumbass, what the hell are you—”** Tobio couldn’t finish his words when the both of them stopped just outside the school gates.

Kageyama noticed the clear umbrella Hinata was holding.

_How did he open that umbrella so quickly?_

**“Ah, now that I think of it, the trains should be canceled because of the storm,”** Hinata tapped his chin with one hand while the one holding the umbrella was stretched as high as possible, trying to accommodate the setter beside him.

Kageyama stayed quiet—from the exhaustion? Or was it because hearing Hinata ramble on was comforting?

**“Do you want to stay at my house for the night?”**

And Kageyama knew he should say _no, no I don_ _’t want to_ but instead, he gave a ghost of a smile and nodded.

**“Come on, my house is this way!”**

**“Where’s your bike, dumbass?”**

**“Oh! I almost left it, sorry!”**

**“Dumbass,”**

Tobio shook his head as he accompanied Hinata to the bike rack, quietly taking the umbrella from the short boy’s hands.

Dark blue eyes watched as rain drops fall on the orange boy’s shoulders, drenching his shirt.

**“No, I’ll hold it,”** Kageyama said, raising his hand just a little bit out of Hinata’s reach when he attempted to take it from him, not too high to soak either of them.

Their walk was quiet but it was comforting.

Tobio needed the silence but it didn’t last long.

**“Horrible day, Tiredyama?”** Hinata’s tone was slightly teasing but his volume wasn’t loud either.

So Hinata Shouyou _did_ know how to use his inside voice.

**“An understatement,”** Tobio sighed, closing his eyes again for a moment.

He just couldn’t really accept the events of today. It just frustrated him to no end.

But before his negative thoughts could consume him once again, Hinata’s laughter cut through the darkness.

**“Ah, that’s why you’re so tense today,”** Hinata looked up and through the clear plastic of the umbrella, saw the glow of the moon behind the rain clouds. She was hiding, her stars were hiding.

Kageyama followed his gaze and he felt comforted.

**“Not everyday is gonna be your day, the moon isn’t gonna be full 24/7 and the stars won’t always be in the mood to play,”** Hinata’s grin fell to a serene smile, the white glow of the moon reflecting off his orbs.

And Kageyama found himself not looking at the sky but at his companion. At his spiker.

He found the stress and frustration slowly melt away—just seeing Hinata like that, it brought him a sense of peace he never knew.

It was perfect.

The duo in the middle of the street caught in the rain, petrichor filling both of their senses, and their hands painfully close to each other.

It was perfect.

Hinata was perfect.

**“I love you,”** Kageyama couldn’t stop the words falling from his lips, he couldn’t hold on to the umbrella any longer.

Letting the handle fall from his grasp, he harshly turned Hinata around to hug him, Tobio burying his head in between the crook of the boy’s neck.

The sound of the umbrella hitting the ground and Hinata’s bike crashing to the ground met their ears but neither did anything.

The beating of Kageyama’s heart overwhelmed him and it almost hurt from how much he was feeling.

He didn’t know this feeling very much but he liked it. He liked the feeling of standing close to Shouyou, he liked the feeling of seeing him happy, he liked the feeling of reaching his dreams with Shouyou by his side.

**“I love you,”** He repeated, each syllable that rolled off his tongue felt foreign, it felt weird but saying it to Hinata felt right.

The rain soaked them to the bone but again, neither did anything.

It took a moment but Hinata quickly wrapped his arms around Tobio’s torso.

**“What-what’s with…with the sudden confession, idiot?”** Hinata’s words were muffled but his face was heating up.

**“I don’t know, it just felt right, ok? You make me** ** _feel_** **and it** **’s scary and unfamiliar but you make me** ** _feel_** **and I don** **’t know how you do it but you do, you make my heart shake and make me want to throw up butterflies,”** Kageyama buried his head further in the crook of Hinata’s neck.

Again, Hinata’s soft laughter was music to his ears and the way his grip on the setter tightening almost made Kageyama cry on the spot.

**“I’m glad I can make you feel that way, Tiredyama because…because** ** _I love you too,_** **”** Hinata breathed out with a shaky laugh. **“I care about you more than you will** ** _ever_** **know and I root for you in everything you do because you ground me, you bring me back down to earth, down here with you,** **”**

Hinata pulled back slightly, causing Kageyama to pull back too, choosing instead to rest his forehead on Hinata’s own.

**“My mom used to tell me a lot of stories but one story stuck to me the most,”** Hinata started, nostalgia flooding his eyes.

Kageyama only stayed silent, content with listening and holding on to every word that leaves Hinata’s mouth.

**“It was about soulmates, she told me about how every one of us are fated to be with someone—how we’re made for someone. There’s this word she used, Shukuen, and I…you can call me childish for this but I feel like we were always destined to meet each other, y’know? Like, even in our past lives? It’s like we were made to find each other in all our life times,”**

Hinata slowly lifted his gaze up to look at Tobio who was trying to hide his panicked expression.

**"Tobio—?"**

Shouyou felt chapped lips press against his own soft ones, swallowing the rest of his question—the kiss was rough, it was messy, it was _clumsy._

It was nothing like the ones shown in the movies and definitely not like how they were described in the books but to the two of them, it was more than enough, it was perfect.

Because even if they were sloppy and messy and confused, they had each other, they were pressed against each other. The way their lips were molded into one and the way it was making them feel sparks and the whole damn zoo in their stomach—that was perfect.

Shouyou felt one of Kageyama's hands release their grip from his shoulder and slowly snake their way up to the nape of his neck, softly grasping him there as he deepened the kiss.

It felt so right.

It felt like the sun and the moon eclipsing after months and months apart.

It felt like puzzle pieces smoothly falling into place.

It felt like fate.

Hesitating to break the kiss, the two savored every moment their lips were connected, carefully pulling away from each other, scared that if they made one wrong move, the other might disappear.

**"You...you...please never leave me,"** Kageyama once again rested his forehead against the shorter boy's own. **"You're the only good thing I have left in this world,"**

Hinata realized he didn't need the storm to pass or the clouds to go away just to see the stars because the entire universe was there right in front of him, holding him like he was a ray of light that could disappear in any second. 

**"My heart is just...so full of you, you, you, it's just _you_ I don't think it's even right to call it my own anymore," **Hinata's words were above a whisper, just enough for the boy in front of him to hear, above the sounds of pouring rain.

The way the rain crashed on to their skin stung a little bit, like bullet piercing through their skin but they didn't care.

They didn't need to rush to a warm, dry place when they found a home—a safe place in each other's arms.

It was a one in a million chance to find yourself someone who just felt like they were born for you and _only_ you.

Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou didn't know just how lucky they are. How favored they are by Aphrodite.

The umbrella lay forgotten by their feet, reflecting the orange lights of the street lights, the uneven pavement seen through its clear plastic, rain drops bouncing off from its surface.

**"Will you promise to find me in the next lifetime and every lifetime after?"**

**  
"I promise,"**

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your thoughts and reactions! I love reading everyone's comments!


End file.
